Crazy
by Shinju Meg Uchuno
Summary: 3x4 song-fic. Quatre dies and Trowa has to find out how to live without him. Done to the song 'Crazy' by K-Ci and Jojo. R&R minna-san!


lchi

Shinju: Souzou...explain yourself...  
  
Kyuki: Well, um... ya see...  
  
Shinju: ANOTHER feckin' romance song-fic?!  
  
Kyuki: Well... it has some angst in it. And death...  
  
Shinju::shakes her head:: I hate romance, Souzou. I can't stand it, and here I am...writing it.  
  
Kyuki: That's okay Shinju. You like song-fics. Who cares if it's romantic?  
  
Shinju: Me.  
  
Kyuki::sweatdrops:: Oh... um... your not gonna kill me for this...right?  
  
Shinju::grabs a mallet:: Do the disclaimer while I think about it.  
  
Kyuki::gulps:: O.O  
**  
The Disclaimer!  
**  
Shinju Meg Uchuno does not own Gundam Wing. K-Ci and Jojo don't work for her and they didn't write the song 'Crazy' because of her mental health ( hey! ). This song- fic contains romance, character death, angst and 3x4. If you dislike any of those then leave now or forever hold your peace. Flame Shinju and get a bomb shoved down your knickers.  
  
Shinju: Arigotu.  
  
Kyuki: Am I off the hook?  
  
Shinju::sighs:: I guess so. This better not suck though!  
  
Kyuki: It won't!  
  
Shinju::holding mallet:: You'd better hope so my pacifist friend.  
  
Kyuki::gulps::  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  


**Crazy  
**

  
" Is that what you think I am, Trowa?! A spoiled rich kid?! " Quatre yelled at his lover.  
  
" No! Of course not, little one! I didn't mean it that way! " Trowa defended. Quatre sniffed as a tear went down his face. Lightning from outside illuminated the room they were standing in, giving it a ghostly light for a few brief moments. The rain of the storm outside pounded on the walls and blurred the view of the countryside and surrounding forests from view.  
  
" But that's what you said, Trowa. That's what you said. " Trowa felt like kicking himself. He hadn't meant to say what he did!  
  
" Quatre! You have to forgive me! I didn't mean it! " he pleaded. Quatre shook his head, making his short blond hair fly up.  
  
" What? So you can mooch off this spoiled rich kid? " he asked bitterly. " It's over Trowa. I don't ever want to see you again! " with that shouted, the Arab ran out of the room.  
  
" Quatre! " Trowa called after him.  
  


See, baby I, apologize  
For all the things that I've done, that I've done  
See I've known that I've been a fool for far too long  


  
Quatre ran out into the storm, his tears mixing with the rain that fell. He couldn't believe Trowa! He had trusted him and everything! Now it seems like the tall boy didn't even love him anymore. Quatre let a sob escape his throat.  
_  
Why, why, why did I ever fall for him? I knew he'd be like the others... it's my own fault.._. he thought sadly. A snapped twig made him spin around to look into the barrel of a gun. Quatre's breath caught in his throat. The armed man that stood in front of him sneered.  
  
" You blew up my colony, you bastard. Now it's time to pay. " he said. Quatre's jewel -like eyes went wide with shock. They were just able to see an 'OZ' patch on the man's jacket before he fired.  
  
Trowa's head snapped around. Had that been a gun shot?! He shook his head. It couldn't of been. No one knew that two Gundam pilots were up here. Except one man,that was. He had helped them bring the Gundam's up from the little town below the mountain that Quatre's mansion sat atop. The man had been a bit off his rocker, talking about a part of the war that was long over: the destruction of a colony by Quatre in the Wing Zero. A cold hand  
gripped at Trowa heart.  
  
" No... " he whispered. That man could of been from OZ! Maybe some one let go for insanity caused by the job. He could also have access to weapons. Without a second thought, Trowa ran outside. The site that greeted him was a grim one. Quatre lay on the ground in a pool of his own blood. A gunshot wound in the stomach was the cause. Quatre lay with a dazed expression on his pale face as his breath came in shallow intakes.  
  
" Oh my god, Quatre! " Trowa yelled and ran toward his fallen friend. He skidded on the wet cobblestones and fell right next to him. Not feeling any pain, he pushed himself up and crawled to Quatre. Quatre barely moved his head to look at him.  
  
" Trowa? " he asked in a confused tone. Trowa put his hand to the wound and felt the blood coursing out. He cursed.  
  
" It's okay, it's okay...I'm right here... " he whispered. Quatre smiled.  
  
" It hurts..." he said, speaking of the gun shot. Trowa numbly nodded and tried to lift Quatre up. He put his hand on Quatre's back but quickly withdrew it when he felt a warm, sticky substance on it. He inspected his hand as thunder roared above them. Blood covered his hand.  
  
" Trowa... the shot went right through me... " Quatre said with a cough that brought more blood to his lips. Trowa's green eyes were wide in fear.  
  
" No... "  
  
" I'm dying... " the blond said. Trowa shook his head.  
  
" You can't be! I never got to tell you... " he trailed off. Quatre tried to smile.  
  
" That you were sorry? That you loved me? I knew... I should be the sorry one. I didn't believe you... " he again coughed, this time more forcefully, shaking his whole body.  
  
" No... no Quatre... it's not your fault! It's mine! I'm sorry! " Trowa's tears began to mix with the downpour as Quatre closed his eyes.  
  
" I love you Trowa. No little 'lover's spat' would make me think other  
wise. I love you, and not even death can take that away.. "  
  
" I...I love you too, little one. " Trowa managed to get out. Quatre smiled at his nickname. He breathed in, then out... and didn't breath again.  
  
" Oh god! " Trowa gasped and felt for a heart beat. Quatre had none.  
  


And baby you have it, I go around to wait, just come back to papa  
Please baby, baby won't you stay  
If you really love me then why are you leavin' me  


  
" No! " Trowa shouted, hugging the dead teens body closer to his. Lightning danced across the sky as the thunder's voice joined in with Trowa's, screaming his pain. The rain started to fall harder now, as if heaven itself wept for the lose of one of it's angels.  
  


I can't think, think about this crazy day  
I lose sleep just to daydream about you baby  
I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, just thinkin' about you lately  
I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, just thinkin' about you baby  
I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy, thinkin' about you lately  
I'm going crazy, crazy, when I can't touch you  
Crazy, crazy, when I can't hold you  
Crazy, crazy, when I can't see you again  


  
It was almost a year after Quatre's death and Trowa still grieved. He had taken his death extremely hard. At Quatre's funeral he couldn't even support himself and had to lean on Noin and Duo so he could go over to the casket and say his final farewell. He had cried himself to sleep that night and almost every night since then. The pain was just too great for the uni-banged pilot to handle.  
  


I've finally realized, that you are my true love  
And I had a lot of time to think, and you're all seem to keep thinking,  
To keep thinkin' of, yeah  


  
Duo had tried to set him up with other guys but each one was rejected by Trowa. He made excuses to the braided pilot hoe each one was wrong for him. He sadly thought back to a conversation he had had with him a few days ago.  
  
" Trowa, glad to see your back. How was the date? " Duo asked cheerfully, putting down the magazine he had been reading and literally bouncing up from the couch. Trowa turned his gaze to the floor.  
  
" Fine. " he answered, hanging up his jacket.  
  
" What didja think of Jack, then? " Duo asked. Trowa sighed.  
  
" He was nice. He just...he just wasn't my type, that's all. " Duo scowled and put his hands on his hips.  
  
" Oh really?! And what is your type then? "  
  
" I dunno... just...not Jack, or Will or any of the guys you've set me up with. They're just not...just not... "  
  
" What? They're just not Quatre?! " Duo yelled. Trowa sighed and looked at his shoes, as if they had suddenly become very interesting. Duo grabbed his coat and opened the door.  
  
" I'm sorry you still love Quatre but let it go! He's dead and there is nothing that'll bring him back! " with that, Duo ran out the door, slamming it harshly behind him. He left Trowa alone in the apartment they had shared for a year. He had never come back either.  
  
Trowa looked around at the room. It was empty and very quiet. His bright green eyes traveled to a picture of Quatre that sat on the desk. He was smiling and his eyes shone with a special inner light. Trowa felt like crying again.  
  


And now I know I need you, each and every day  
I can't live without you, so don't run away  
Baby you say that you love me, so why'd you leave me  


  
It was only natural for Trowa to feel lost with Quatre. Quatre had given Trowa back some of his humanity, given him joy...and ultimately given him sorrow. He knew that somewhere, maybe, the blond was looking down at him. Trowa shook his head at the ridicules thought. To him there was no such thing as heaven. Trowa thought that when you died, you died. There was no greater place to go to, and even if there was he was certain that the Gundam pilots would be condemned to hell for the crimes they had committed and the lives they had cut short. He sniffled and grabbed a tissue. He had made himself depressed again. With a last look at Quatre's photo he began to sob.  
  
  


I can't think, think about this crazy day  
I lose sleep just to daydream about you baby  
I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, just thinkin' about you lately  
I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, just thinkin' about you baby  
  


Trowa spent years fighting the war. It hadn't ended, not yet. Now they were down to two Gundam pilots. Duo had been killed in battle in Rome and Wufei had died from an ambush in China. It was just Heero and Trowa now. Trieze had been found one year ago with poison on his breath. He had taken his own life, hoping that it would stop the war. It did the reverse. The Trieze-Faction now fought harder as there leader became a legend. Une had sent a knife through her heart a week after his death. Noin had been killed by a Aries almost three years ago. Relena was also dead, being assassinated last March. Dorothy had been the killer and she had killed herself right after she murdered Relena. Hilde had shot herself over the loss of Duo as Sally had been murdered at an army base, trying to heal the soldiers. Zechs still lived, but was imprisoned for his crime of trying to destroy the Earth.  
His date with death was set for the following month. Two Gundam pilots against an enraged White Fang and glory-hungry Trieze-Faction. Romafeller had collapsed within itself but OZ still worked, making mobile suits and even faster and more high-tech mobile dolls. That was what Trowa was fighting right now. A full rank of new mobile dolls called 'Scorpio'. They were faster then even Heero and had more fire-power then Epyon and Wing Zero put together. Trowa flew through space in his outdated Heavyarms. He would of had it upgraded a while ago but Howard had died of a heart attack two years back. Trowa's luck was definitely against him. He dodged the Scorpio's, hoping tolose them but they still trailed him. His temper flared up as he found the battle more and more difficult. Finally he stopped his Gundam.  
  
" You bastards want me?! Then come and get me! " he yelled through the com unit. He never felt the killing blast that came from behind.  
  


I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy, thinkin' about you lately  
I'm going crazy, crazy, but I can't touch you  
Crazy, crazy, when I can't hold you  
Crazy, crazy, when I can't see again  


  
Trowa felt someone stroking his forehead gently. His eyes snapped open as what had happened came back to him.  
  
" Huh? What? " he asked.  
  
" Sh... quiet. You just got here... your safe, don't worry. " a familiar voice said. Trowa turned around and saw what must of been the most beautiful site he had ever seen. It was Quatre. He wore his usual pink shirt and purple vest with the khaki pants and his smile was the same as ever.  
  
" Quatre?! " he gasped, not believing his eyes. The blond smiled.  
  
" Hi Trowa! I'm so happy your here! " Trowa felt tears come to his eyes and he raced over to hug his lost love.  
  
" Quatre! I thought I'd never see you again while I was living! " Quatre frowned slightly.  
  
" Your not living, Trowa. " he said. Trowa did a double take.  
  
" I'm...I'm...? " he couldn't bring himself to say the word.  
  
" Dead? " Quatre grinned. Trowa shook his head.  
  
" Of course your dead, Barton. What else do you think would happen if you got shot at by a Scorpio suit? Baka... " another familiar voice said. Trowa looked around for the body of the voice but found none.  
  
" Oh c'mon. Cut him some slack. He just got here. I remember you when youjust got here... " said another familiar voice with a laugh. A snort was heard.  
  
" You shall never speak of that even to anyone, you hear me? "  
  
" Whatever Wu-wu..."  
  
" It's Wufei! Of all the injustices- "  
  
" Duo? Wufei? " Trowa asked, not quite believing his ears. The two pilots appeared before him as their 15 year old selves. Trowa was forced to do another double take. Duo had been 18 when he died and Wufei had been 19. What was going on?!  
  
" You look shocked. " Duo laughed. Trowa blinked.  
  
" Well, I see you never over came your silent personality. " Wufei said dryly.  
  
" Leave him alone guys! " Quatre defended.  
  
" Where the hell am I?! " Trowa finally yelled. The three gave him odd glances.  
  
" Heaven. Where else? " Duo said.  
  
" There is such a place? "  
  
" Your standing in it, bucko. " Trowa smiled.  
  
" So... this is heaven... " he said looking around. His eyes finally came to rest on his clothing. He had de-aged back to his 16 year old body, he discovered to his amazement. He next looked at Quatre. The Arab smiled at him and hugged him.  
  
" I've missed you so much! " he said.  
  
" Me too, little one... " Trowa said, hugging him harder.  
  
" Good thing we have eternity to catch up on old times, eh? " Duo asked. He was ignored as Trowa and Quatre kissed for the first time since that tragic, stormy day. Wufei's nose began to bleed and Duo started to cheer. Trowa and Quatre paid both of them no attention. They were together and that's all that mattered.  
  


If I can see you, if I can see you again  
Then I would go, if I could see you again  
I'd go crazy  
  
OWARI  


  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Shinju: O.O Oh my Kami-sama.  
  
Kyuki::wipping away tears:: How beautiful...  
  
Shinju: What a piece of crap! I can't believe I wrote this! ARG!  
  
Kyuki: It was so pretty Shinju!  
  
Shinju: I'm gonna get flamed! This fic should be burned!  
  
Kyuki: Why? I bet all the 3x4 lovers are gonna give you great reviews.  
  
Shinju::deathglares at muse:: I bet I'm gonna get FLAMED by those same 3x4 lovers! This has got to be my worst piece of writing to date!  
  
Kyuki: No it wasn't. Okay minna-san, tell Shinju how wrong she is by a nice review! No  
flames please!  
  
Shinju: Bring on the flames! I could use them to lit the fire I'm gonna use to burn Souzou  
at the stake!  
  
Kyuki::gulps:: Na...na...nani?!  
  
Shinju: You heard me!  
  
Kyuki: Ep! ::runs away, Shinju follows::  
  
Shinju: Get back here you bakayaro!  
  
Kyuki::running:: Review minna-san! I don't wanna die!


End file.
